Ryzyko
by Wanczan
Summary: POV Naru, próba ogarnięci mojej burzliwej weny w słowa i zaledwie ćwiczenie swojej rączki w opisywaniu uczuć.


Nie wyglądała olśniewająco. Nigdy nie uważałem jej za jakąś specjalną piękność. Była normalna. Ot, zwykłe brązowe włosy, często rozmierzwione na wszystkie strony, puszyste, często opadające jej na czoło i przysłaniające oczy. Kiedy kurtyna zbudowana z kaskady jej kosmyków przysłoniła jej obraz, jednym ruchem ręki odgarniała je, zahaczając o ucho. Wyglądała wtedy uroczo, niewinnie, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że na nią patrzę. Ciekawe, czy ona kiedyś to zauważyła, jak często się jej przyglądam? Zawsze obdarzałem ją obojętnym spojrzeniem, gdy wnosiła do pokoju herbatę. Czasem przesiadując dniami w gabinecie, czekałem aż się pojawi. Aż delikatnie zapuka do drzwi. Czekałem na jej wesołych uśmiech, pojawiający się pomiędzy framugami. Czekałem na jej dziwny błysk w oku, gdy dziękowałem za napój. Czekałem na jej przyspieszone kroki, kierujące się ku wyjściu. Opuszczała gabinet z gracją, zawsze tak samo stawiając stopy. Liczyłem kroki. Pięć do mojego biurka i cztery do drzwi. Mając obcasy robiła mniejsze kroki. Sześć do mnie i pięć ode mnie. Nie rozumiałem skąd ta różnica. Być może mój chłodny głos bardziej ją napędzał do ucieczki? _Irracjonalne!_

Tak mijały lapidarnie dni, miesiące. Przyzwyczaiłem się do swojego zainteresowania nią oraz do tego, że muszę ukrywać swój wzrok lądujący na jej twarzy. Nawet nie wiedziała, ile razy moje oczy uciekały przed jej zaciekawionymi tęczówkami. Miała zbyt dobry szósty zmysł, pomimo tak krótkiej pracy u nas. Czyżby to była _kobieca intuicja_? _Irracjonalne._

Czasem nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, iż podczas pracy dawałem jej takie zdania, by móc ją podręczyć. Słysząc moje słowa w takich momentach, miała dziecinny wyraz twarzy, naburmuszyła się, klnąc mnie pod nosem. Myślała, że nie słyszę jej dziecięcych docinek skrzętnie układanych i mówionych do ściany. Myliła się, dokładnie słuchałem każdego jej słowa, nawet tego nieskierowanego do mnie. Lubiłem jej nieskładny sposób wyrażania myśli. Niejednokrotnie chaotycznie wypowiadała zdania, lecz ja rozumiałem wszystko. To było takie naturalne z jej strony. Nie wiedziała, że pomiędzy wierszami jej wypowiedzi można było odkryć coś więcej, inny ukryty sens, który z łatwością dopełniała intonacja. Była dla mnie nie do końca otwartą księgą, której większość kart pozostała szczelnie zamknięta. _Irracjonalne…_

Nasze rozmowy również były krótkie. Zwykle zadawała mi pytania, na które skrzętnie odpowiadałem, kryjąc podniecenie. Nienawidziłem dzielić się wiedzą, lecz dla niej zawsze robiłem wyjątek. Starałem się zachowywać obojętnie, tłumaczyłem spokojnie, tonem nauczyciela opowiadającego o zwykłych zasadach ortografii. Kryłem się z pasją. A ona, mimo mojego monotonnego wykładu, słuchała. Analizowała i pytała o rzeczy oczywiste, przynajmniej dla mnie. Udawałem wtedy irytację. Nauczyłem się przez te lata bycia niezłym aktorem, choć czasem nie chciałem przed nią grać. Lubiłem ją? _Irracjonalne?_

Ostatnio zmieniła perfumy. Wszędzie czuć zapach pomarańczy. Dlaczego zaczynam zauważać takie nieistotne elementy? Równie dobrze ktoś mógłby zatkać mi nos, ale ja i tak poczułbym aromat jej nowych perfum. Czy to dziwne? _Irracjonalne, na pewno._

Wczoraj wzięła dzień wolny, całą noc zastanawiałem się dlaczego. Nie wyjaśniła przyczyny. Dlatego siedząc na fotelu i wypełniając jakieś papiery, rozmyślałem nad powodem jej krótkiego urlopu. Może ktoś się rozchorował? Ona zawsze martwiła się o innych bardziej niż o siebie. Typowa altruistka. Własne korzyści ciągle odrzucała na drugi tor. Frustrowało mnie to, czemu nie pomaga tylko MI, ale także innym. Chciałem ją na własność… Jednakże ona zdecydowała się, dzielić siebie między innych. Z jakiego powodu to wydaje mi się być tak zapisane w jej charakterze? _Irracjonalne, z pewnością._

Dochodziła piąta, podniosłem się z krzesła. O tej porze zwykle przychodziła z herbatą. Odczekałem, na wszelki wypadek, parę minut, gdyby się zjawiła, po czym wziąłem płaszcz z wieszaka. Spoglądając przez okno, ujrzałem deszcz spadający z gęstych, ciemnych chmur. Zbierało się na burzę. Z rezygnacją wziąłem parasolkę. Wyszedłem, zamykając dokładnie za sobą drzwi. Rozłożyłem parasol, idąc między wielkimi kałużami wody. Taka pogoda oczyszczała mój umysł ze zbędnych myśli, jednak nie potrafiła się pozbyć JEJ z mojej głowy. Wspomnienia o niej przeplatały się z nowymi tematami o NIEJ. Jakież to było irytujące. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, pierwszy raz w życiu, aby pozbyć się tego małego stworzenia z mojej świadomości. _Irracjonalne, niestety._

Popatrzyłem w lewo, gdzieś tam niedaleko był jej dom. Nigdy jej prywatnie nie odwiedziłem. Nie było wystarczającego powodu. Czasem próbowałem go wymyślić, lecz spełzało to na niczym. Teraz pragnienie zobaczenia jej prawdziwego środowiska nagle wzrosło. Chciałem tam pójść, zobaczyć jej pokój, mieszkanie, zobaczyć, czy zachowuje się tak samo w domu jak w pracy. _Irracjonalne. _Przypominał mi głos w głowie. _Nie jesteś dzieckiem, takie głupoty nie powinny chodzić ci po głowie. Jesteś poważny, nie masz czasu na uczucia. _Westchnąłem.

Z daleka usłyszałem jej głos. Wołała mnie. Raptownie się odwróciłem, przygotowałem maskę obojętności kontrastującą z zasapanym obliczem dziewczyny. Przybiegła do mnie, zatrzymując się wprost przede mną. Uśmiech gościł na jej twarzy. Cieszyła się ze spotkania ze mną? Zapytałem, co tutaj robi. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem, a mokre włosy przyczepiły się do jej policzka. Miałem wielką chęć, odgarnąć je, ale powstrzymałem się w ostatniej chwili. Zaczęła mówić. Odpowiedziała od tak sobie _Przechodziłam niedaleko, a potem zobaczyłam ciebie. _Przez chwilę oczekiwałem czegoś więcej. Może zwykłego- Chciałam cię zobaczyć? Łudziłem się, że jej pobudki były inne. Czego ja oczekiwałem. Ona i ja? Co to za śmieszne zestawienie. Prychnąłem, wciskając zdziwionej dziewczynie parasol w dłoń. To było bez sensu. Ja jestem _racjonalny_, cały mój świat jest _racjonalny_, po co mam do niego wpuszczać coś, co przynosi tylko chaos? Nie potrzebuję uczuć, dopóki kontroluję sytuację. Dopóki panuję nad swoim życiem. Kiedy pojawiła się ona, moja życie zaczęło umykać mi między palcami niczym piasek, który z trudnością próbuje złapać w ręce. Nie mogę pozwolić, by dalej panowała nad moim światem. To jest sprzeczne mojej naturze. Muszę pamiętać o kontroli. Kontroli. _Całkowitej kontroli_.

Złapała mnie za ramię. Czułem ciepło jej dłoni. Ja… nie chciałem, żeby mnie puściła. Popatrzyłem na nią. Była zdziwiona. Nie bardziej ode mnie. Trwaliśmy tak minutę, sekundę? Dla mnie trwało to godzinę, wieczność. _Chwilo trwaj, jesteś piękna. _Zrozumiałem, co to oznacza. Nim się spostrzegłem, nawet niebo się rozpogodziło. Słońce wyłoniło się, leniwe ogrzewając chodniki.

_- Kawa? _– zaproponowała, przytaknąłem głową. Ona jedynie posłała mi miłe spojrzenie, uczepiając się mojego ramienia. Ciągnęła mnie do jakiejś kawiarni, znajdującej się po drugiej stronie ulicy.

_Koniec końców chyba warto zaryzykować?_

_Pięknie żyć w zachwycie ,  
>życie zdarza się raz.<em>


End file.
